pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
ThePlayr.com
**This website has been defunct for years** -- October 2014 International Forums If you are of Danish, German or Italian culture you may find the International forums a further asset of theplayr.com.. The International Forums are specifically for Danish, German and Italian players and cater for their every need in their own language. The international forums have a great community atmosphere for each individual country. All members are warmly welcomed into their origin community with open arms. It is 100% FREE to become a member of the playr.com forum, the old saying “you get nothing for free” certainly does not apply to this forum. The Playr League Theplayr.com is much more then a forum, there is nothing that you will not find to satisfy your poker needs. As mentioned above theplayr.com forum has an international poker league which runs weekly. All forum members are encouraged to join. To cater for everyone they hold 2 tournaments each week, one for the more beginner level playrs and one for the more advanced. Most of the playr.com forum members participate in both as a points tally runs to determine “The Playr.com champion” at the end of the year. All tournaments include prize money payouts and points for our leader board. In addition they participate in both because the tournaments are a cut above the rest. After playing in the tournament you are sure to get feedback on your performance, good or bad, they are fun, exciting and very; very friendly. The tournaments are the best weekly playr gathering money could buy. The Playr Wiki If the tournaments are not what you are after you may find theplayr wiki is right down your alley. The playr wiki is a collaborative website that anybody can edit or add to. I'm sure everybody has heard of and seen Wikipedia. Fortunately for the playrs at the playr.com its poker strategy content is not great, leaving the door open for forum members to create their very own playr.wiki ! The goal of ThePlayr Wiki as you can see, is to create excellent poker strategy content. Basically members are writing, reading and using the ultimate poker strategy guide. Only relatively new the playr.com members are yet to create poker room reviews, poker player profiles and of course lots and lots of content relevant to ThePlayr.com. This is where they will house the results for ThePlayr League tournaments and the tournament standings. The playr.com urges all members to use this new feature to its full potential by adding, editing or simply just reading. Again, anyone can add content to it and is encouraged to do so. You are also free to add anything non poker related. Live Chat! As theplayr.com is very friendly and community based forum they have also added a live chat feature where you can sit and talk to friends about anything you like. At any stage you could find, the site owners, moderators or some of the worlds best poker pros at your disposal. Of course it is also a great place for you to chat to all the new found friends which you will develop quickly in the forum. Beginners Guide There is a beginners guide where you can read up on all aspects of poker to start you on your way. On this page we've gathered all the information you need, if you are just starting your adventure in the world of poker or simply need to freshen up on some of the basic elements of this amazing game. Here you'll find answers to the most frequently asked questions on how to get started. You'll get a thorough introduction to the rules of Texas hold 'em and Omaha hold 'em – the two most popular games of poker – and you'll be able to pick up all necessary information on how to play the game. In addition you'll get loads of great advice certain to get you started winning at the tables right away. You can also choose to take our guided tour by clicking "Beginners' Tour" just below. The tour will take you step-by-step into the world of online poker and equip you with the knowledge and tools needed to take on this fascinating game. Biggest Online Archive of Poker Knowledge Available At ThePlayr.com we've compiled the biggest archive of poker knowledge available online. Here you'll find everything you ever wanted to know about online poker – from the most basic guidelines for beginners to advanced tables and calculations showing key probabilities vital to perfecting your game. Thorough walkthroughs of the rules of the different games of poker, guides to the different limits, analyses of the styles of play, tables of probabilities and statistics, reviews of poker books, the experts' take on how to choose your starting hands and the ultimate poker dictionaries are just some of the things you'll find in the submenus here in "All About Poker". These submenus have the following content for your interest :- Rules Everything worth knowing about the rules of the game – from Texas Hold'em to Seven Card Stud and from Cash Games to Heads-Up Tournaments. Poker Strategy This is where you'll find guides to the different styles of play as well as elaborate material on winning chance and the crucial calculation of pot odds. Also in Poker Strategy we've compiled a variety of useful tools to improve and sharpen your game. Poker Theory In the submenu Poker Theory you can read poker experts' advise on how to choose and play your starting hands in poker. You'll also find easy-to-understand statistics and tables of probability fundamental to mastering the math behind the game. The Toolbox The game of poker is best learned at the tables, because nothing beats actual experience. But don't cheat yourself out of getting the upper hand by learning from the experiences of others as well. In The Toolbox you'll find our reviews of the most important literature written and software designed to give you that extra little edge at the tables. The Language of Poker '' The biggest and most elaborate poker dictionaries of the language of poker are found right here at ThePlayr.com. The Ultimate Poker Dictionary is by far the most extensive poker dictionary available anywhere, and in the Chat Dictionary you'll discover, what your opponents are actually saying in the chat, when they comment on another of your winning hands. This is also the submenu where you'll find our huge list of the nicknames of all the starting hands in poker. '''Live Poker' They also have a section dedicated to live poker only. Playing poker live is completely different from playing online. It's just so much more intense when you're actually holding the cards and moving the chips around yourself. When you can physically look into the eyes of your opponents, hear your own heart pumping faster and feel the sweat in your palms when you pick up the Aces or push in on a huge bluff – that's when poker really comes alive. There's nothing like it in the world, and it's no wonder live poker and especially the big tournaments like World Series of Poker (WSOP), World Poker Tour (WPT) and European Poker Tour (EPT) have seen an explosion in the numbers of players and prize pools. Here in the Live Poker section you'll find complete calendars of these major tournaments as well as a few other big ones. Also, you'll find money lists and historical results — all accessible from the left menu. In the menu on the left, you'll also find a live calendar, where we're constantly updating current and upcoming tournaments. By clicking each tournament, you'll be linked directly to the tournament's Web site if one exists. Poker Cinema Poker Cinema is the last and most colorful part of this section, and there you'll be able to watch – directly in your browser – the best, funniest, wildest and most amazing clips the web has to offer. In our Poker Cinema, we've uploaded and categorized an insane number of clips, and we are constantly adding new ones. There are literally hundreds of hours of incredible poker footage ready to be enjoyed on your screen. If it's on tape, we've seen it and uploaded the best of it for you to watch. Promotions, Contests and Cool Prizes Theplayr.com forum runs continual promotions, competitions and events for their members where you can win theplayr.com merchandise and stand out in the crowd as a proud forum member and many other cool prizes. They offer great sign up bonuses for various poker sites and even go as far as getting you started in online poker and their league by at times providing you with FREE cash with no need to deposit. This forum is growing bigger and bigger by the day and has many “untold” surprises ahead for its forum members in the future. It really is the ants pants of poker forums as clearly seen. Visit www.theplayr.com register FREE of charge, the members of theplayr.com are delighted at every new playr that joins. 'SEE YOU AT THE PLAYR.COM, WHERE PLAYRS BECOME WINNERS !' *Danielle*